Fairytopia
"Just through the rainbow, from the world we know, lies Fairytopia..." Fairytopia is a location, which is the major set of the movie Barbie Fairytopia. It is also seen in Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia, Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow and Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends. Fairytopia is currently ruled by The Enchantress. It is filled with a wide range of species that include fairies, pixies, firebirds and puffballs. Fairytopia has seven guardians of whom include Azura, Ruby, Topaz, Tourmaline, and Amethyst. Once, the Enchantress' evil sister, Laverna, had poisoned her, kidnapped the seven guardians and released a poisonous venom in the air which can make every creature lose its powers to fly, so that she can be the ruler of the whole Fairytopia. She kipnapped the guardians because she wanted their necklaces which have powers that could make anyone as powerful as the Enchantress. But she was defeated by a wingless but brave fairy, Elina. Fairytopia is split into seven regions, each protected by a guardian. These include many places such as Fairy Town and Magic Meadow. Fairytopia is seen to be near Mermaidia. Magic Meadow The Magic Meadow is a rural region of Fairytopia. It is protected by fairy guardian Topaz. It is filled with lush greenary, streams, vibrant colours, rainbows and giant flowers that can close their petals any time. The fairies, pixies and puffballs spend the day playing hide-and-seek and flying .Elina lives in a giant flower called Peony. The giant flower plays music to wake up, plays lullabies to make her sleep and also to give thanks. When Laverna releases the poisonous venom in the air, all the flowers get sick and Peony stops playing her music. Dark patches start to appear on the outer coverings of the flowers and the fairies stop flying because of the sickness. Fairy Town The Fairy Town is one of the most populated regions of Fairytopia. It is protected by fairy guardian Azura. Fairytown has a huge palace where Azura lives. After hearing the news that Topaz was kidnapped, the palace becomes heavily guarded with guards flying around the palace and making sure that the guardians are safe. Fairy Town also contains a City hall where the latest news about Fairytopia is reported. Wlidering Wood The Wlidering Wood is home of Dahlia and The Happy Trolls. It is unknown who is the guardian of that part of Fairytopia. Clothing The fairies wear soft and light coloured clothes. Their clothes are mostly made by flower petals. The pixies, in the beginning of Barbie: Fairytopia, wear light blue, light purple and lavender dresses that suit their hair colour. Trivia The seven guardians of Fairytopia have their hair and outfits in seven different colors of the rainbow. However their appearance changes from the first movie to the third movie. In the first movie the guardians are as follows: *Ruby- whose main color is red. *Topaz- the guardian of the Magic Meadow, whose main color is orange. *Amber ?- the yellow guardian. *Emerald ?- The green guardian. *Azura, the Guardian of the Fairy Town, whose main color is blue. *Sapphire ?- The indigo guardian. *Amethyst- the violet guardian In the third movie, many of the guardians have a different appearance. For example: *Ruby remains the same *Tourmaline, the new orange guardian. *Topaz, the guardian of the Magic Meadow, who is now the yellow fairy. *The green fairy remains the same except that she has blonde hair now. *Azura remains the same. *The indigo fairy is now violet *A violet guardian appears with purple outfit. It is likely that the other guardians' names are based on what color they represent in the rainbow. Gallery Barbie-Fairytopia-barbie-movies-24449904-830-419.jpg|A view of the Magfic Meadow screen_image_97292.jpg|Elina and Dandelion in the spooky woods 65ad07805e0aad79fc1689b7d0705cc9.avi.jpg screen_image_97290.jpg|Greenary flight.jpg|Elina sitting on Hue image.jpeg|(From left to right) Elina, sea butterfly, Bibble and Dandelion Guardians-barbie-fairies1.jpg Guardians-barbie-fairies2.jpg Category:Barbie Fairytopia Locations